


Possible Destinations

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: Am I reviving this series?I do not know. I can't figure out how to move it forward, but I also can't seem to leave it alone. So I'm going to keep poking at it and see what falls out.This series is no long abandoned, but updates will be slow coming.So the TimKon...When I first started this series, I had every intention of having Bruce and Tim settle into their canon father/son relationship. I do ship BruTim, but it wasn't what I wanted for this universe because my original motivation for writing this series had been to show a victim recovering from a traumatic event without romanticizing it. But I failed at that and lost the plot very quickly and that was one of the reason the decision to abandon was made. Making BruTim "canon" was just a consolation prize I threw in after I decided to abandon, because it was what people was asking for and since I wasn't going to give them the whole store, I figure I could at least give them that.Back before deciding on the BruTim, I'd been considering Dick, Jason, or Kon as potential endgame relationship for Tim. After adding the BruTim, I decided that TimKon still happened at some point. I was planning on trying my hand at writing a sex scene, and I have some interesting headcannons fo Krypotonian biology in A/B/O verse, so that's where this came in. Except I didn't write the sex and never went into detail about what's going on in Kon's pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Am I reviving this series?** ~~I do not know. I can't figure out how to move it forward, but I also can't seem to leave it alone. So I'm going to keep poking at it and see what falls out.~~ This series is no long abandoned, but updates will be slow coming.
> 
>  **So the TimKon...** When I first started this series, I had every intention of having Bruce and Tim settle into their canon father/son relationship. I do ship BruTim, but it wasn't what I wanted for this universe because my original motivation for writing this series had been to show a victim recovering from a traumatic event without romanticizing it. But I failed at that and lost the plot very quickly and that was one of the reason the decision to abandon was made. Making BruTim "canon" was just a consolation prize I threw in after I decided to abandon, because it was what people was asking for and since I wasn't going to give them the whole store, I figure I could at least give them that. 
> 
> Back before deciding on the BruTim, I'd been considering Dick, Jason, or Kon as potential endgame relationship for Tim. After adding the BruTim, I decided that TimKon still happened at some point. I was planning on trying my hand at writing a sex scene, and I have some interesting headcannons fo Krypotonian biology in A/B/O verse, so that's where this came in. Except I didn't write the sex and never went into detail about what's going on in Kon's pants.

Kryptonians didn’t have alpha/beta/omega designations like humans. Tim had known this from reading Bruce’s files about Kryptonians on the Batcomputer, and maybe that was why Kon had always felt safe to him.

This thing with Kon was… Tim wasn’t sure how to explain it. Kon was his best friend and Tim liked him a lot, maybe even loved him. Like romantic love loved him. And it was possible that maybe Kon loved him, too? Tim wasn’t sure. Emotions were complicated. 

But there was definitely attraction there. Aesthetic attraction as well as sexual. And that was the scariest part. Tim’s only experience with sex had been… well needless to say this thing with Kon was new territory for him.

But the awkwardly chaste kisses they’d shared during the days of Young Justice has stopped being both awkward and chaste by time they were Teen Titans. They weren’t together the whole time, if there was ever a period where they were  _ together _ . They’d never tried to put a label on them and Kon had shared just as many kisses with other people (Cassie) as he had with Tim, and Tim had experimented (for lack of better terms) with other people as well. 

And Tim’s bond with Bruce was something he could never ignore no matter who he was with. That was probably one of the reasons he’d never “experimented” with alphas. An alpha relationship could break his bond with Bruce, and Tim just couldn’t bring himself to let that happen. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Bruce, and he wasn’t ready to think about it, but he wasn’t willing to lose whatever it was they had and the potential for what they could be.

But somehow Tim and Kon always came back together. There was always more kisses and increasingly bold touches that made Tim’s heart pound in a way that could be both good and bad. And maybe a “defining the relationship” conversation was a thing that needed to happen if they ever wanted to be serious, but Tim was okay with the way things were without it. It was obvious that Kon and Cassie weren’t going to keep dancing around each other forever and there soon wouldn’t be a relationship for him and Tim to define. So the way things were right now was perfect.

Without labels, things were simpler. There was no pressure. No expectations. Everything just felt natural. Like it was the logical progression of things.

Like Kon had coming to Tim’s room at Titan’s Tower  looking for misplaced homework and somehow that had transitioned into them making out, which had then transitioned to them being shirtless on Tim’s bed, Tim straddling Kon’s lap, and Kon’s TTK unfastening both of their pants as their lips continued to move together, was just the way things were meant to go between them.

They’d done this before: gotten off by rubbing against each other through their clothes or by giving each other messy hand jobs with their pants around their knees.

Kon’s hands were hot as they slid down the back of Tim’s pants and palmed his ass. “Is this okay,” he asked as he moved his mouth to Tim’s neck.

The first time Kon had kissed Tim’s neck, his lips had ghosted over the fading scar from Bruce’s bonding bite and Tim had quickly put in end to their actions; had all but flown across the room to put space between them and had assumed a fighting stance as he tried calm his pounding heart. Kon had been so confused by the whole situation, but instead of explaining what had gone wrong, Tim had run away.

It had taken more than a month for Tim to stop avoiding Kon after that and weeks more before he’d explained why he’d panicked. It wasn’t common knowledge that Tim and Bruce were bonded. Only a few members of the JLA knew and none of the “sidekicks.” It wasn’t anyone’s business and, with his scent blockers, the fact Tim was an omega wasn’t even well known.

Tim had talked to Bruce about it (in the most embarrassing conversation he’d ever had with the man). Bruce had been supportive of Tim’s growing relationship with Kon and had encouraged him to be honest with Kon. Permission granted, Tim had sat down with Kon and told him everything.

Kon never treated Tim any differently except that he always took the time to make sure Tim was comfortable every time their physical relationship began to progress. He also stayed away from the bonding scar on Tim’s neck.

Tim moaned. “Yes.” His pants and underwear slid down his hips, helped along by Kon’s telekinesis; Tim’s cock sprang free, hard and already dripping precum. They’d only needed to look in each other’s eyes to know that this time wouldn’t end with just sloppy kisses and mutual masturbation.

Before long, they were both naked with their hands sliding across miles of flesh and their lips barely parting for more than a second. Kon rolled them over so that Tim was pinned to the bed beneath his weight as the clone fit himself between the boy’s parted thighs. “Is this okay?” Kon asked again, his lips trailing across Tim’s collarbone.

Tim wanted to say yes, wanted to tell Kon that it was perfect and beg him not to stop, but he couldn’t. The pounding in his heart was definitely bad this time and he was having trouble staying present. “No,” the word came out almost too soft to be heard by human ears.

In an instant, Kon was off of him, off the bed, and across the room. Tim felt his absence, but focused on calming his heart and centering himself.

“Tim?”

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled, finally sitting up and looking at his best friend on the other side of the room. “I lost it for a second there, but I’m fine now.” He reached out for Kon, beckoning him back.

Kon seemed hesitant to move any closer to the teen on the bed. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to or you’re not ready for.”

“I do want it, Kon,” Tim admitted honestly. “I just got lost in my head for a second. I’m cool.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I want to do this with you.”

“How can I… is there a way to make this easier for you? I don’t want to bring up bad memories just by touching you wrong.”

“I don’t know everything that could trigger me.”

“So tell me what I did wrong this time so I don’t do it again and we’ll figure out the rest from there, together.”

Tim smiled.

They only had that one night. It had surprisingly not gone the way Tim had expected it. They’d realized immediately that Tim was more comfortable on top, but he hadn’t expected  _ to  _ top. Despite not having an actual secondary gender, Kon had the personality of an alpha and everyone knew how prickly alphas could get about being penetrated during sex. It just wasn’t a done thing. But the instant Kon had touched Tim’s hole, Tim had begun to panic again. Kon had been the one to suggest they try it the other way around.

It had been awkward and uncomfortable at first, neither of them having much experience, but they’d made it work. Afterwards, Tim had lain giggling in Kon’s arms and wishing for the night to never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this section before I wrote the previous chapter. There's one line in here referencing past TimKon so I decided to post the other part first to establish the TimKon. 
> 
> Timeline wise, I'd imagine the previous chapter taking place not long before Luthor started controlling Kon. 
> 
> This chapter was originally meant to be not long after Jason showed up at Titans Tower and fought Tim, but halfway through I decided this was after the Infinite Crisis instead. Now I'm just not sure.

Tim’s heats tended to be irregular. The average omega had three heats a year at four month intervals. Tim had gone ten months without a heat, before having one a month for three months straight, and they’d varied in intensity from the mild discomfort that could be attributed to something else, like his first ever heat; to a mindless mess of emotions and need, like his second ever heat. Dick’s heats were irregular as well, but not to the same extent as Tim’s.

There was a number of contributing factors to this. For one, the “wilting flower omega” trope didn’t come from nowhere. It had been proven time and again that high stress situations can affect omega oestrus cycles, either triggering more heats or delaying them. And being a vigilante in Gotham City was the definition of “high stress”, so yeah. 

Also omegas were meant to be  _ soft _ , body shape wise. “A chubby omega is a healthy omega,” as the saying went. Tim’s carefully toned muscles and low body fat may help him when he was swinging from buildings, but his omega fertility cycle thought he was starving and unable to provide for a child and thus delayed his heats.

And then, of course, there was his bond with Bruce. It was too weak. There was no risk of it breaking, having now settled, unless it was overpowered by a bond with another alpha, but it wasn’t as strong as his inner omega would have preferred it. A weak bond meant a disinterested alpha, meant his body churned out more hormones to make him more appealing, more hormones meant more heats. 

So really, his body was at war with itself; never knowing if he should be having a heat or not with so many factors in play.

Irregular heats could sometimes result in volatile mood swings. Except Dick didn’t seem to have that problem, so maybe the mood swings were just…

“Tim.”

With a savage snarl, Tim swept his bo staff low, brought it back up to his shoulder in the set position, stepped out with a punch, followed with an up strike that flowed immediately into a down strike. He cursed. The down strike was sloppy. It was meant to come in contact with him armpit when done properly, but he hadn’t genuinely hurt himself with it since he was first learning the move. It was one of the most basic staff strikes and he’d screwed it up. Just like he screwed everything else up.

“Tim.”

He tried not to dwell on it as he moved from the sloppy down strike to a side-to-side strike, back to set, another sweep, punch, up, down, side-to-side, sweep. This time the up strike was sloppy. It hit his collarbone instead of his shoulder. It only takes eight pounds of pressure to break a collarbone. If Tim had been striking at full force, he’d be screwed. As it was, he’d have another colorful bruise to add to the rest already mottling his flesh.

“Tim.”

This was supposed to be just a simple return to basics to calm his nerves and find his center, yet somehow he was failing. 

It was instinct alone that got his bo up in time to block the overhead strike coming down on him from nowhere. Instinct wasn’t enough to keep his bo in his hand when the strike turned into a disarming. 

Empty handed, Tim caught the now thrusting staff with his palm. As soon as his fingers closed around it, the staff was yanked backward, pulling Tim forward. He expected a spinning side kick to the ribs, that’s what Tim would have done in this situation, and his body tensed; suddenly unsure how to block such a maneuver. The kick never came, instead an off-balanced Tim slammed into a larger body and an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Tim,” Bruce said, looking down at him.

Suddenly, Tim was overcome with rage. He broke free of Bruce’s arms and attacked without mercy.

Omegas were supposed to be soft wilting flowers, but when provoked they could be absolutely savage. Properly motivated, usually in defense of their children or home or when they felt someone was a threat to their relationship with their alpha, omegas have been known to tear men apart. 

Like a cornered animal, Tim tore into Bruce. Using everything he’d learned from Rahul Lama, from Lady Shiva, from King Snake, from Dick, from Young Justice and the Titans, and from Bruce himself, Tim tried to tear the man apart. 

He was, of course, no match for Bruce and his more than extensive training. The element of surprise lasted him a minute, as Bruce had never expected Tim to attack him with such viciousness, but it wasn’t long before Bruce stopped defending and exploited one to Tim’s weaknesses to pin the teen to the mat. Tim put up a good fight, but Bruce was just better.

“Enough,” Bruce growled, just barely managing to keep it from becoming a  _ command. _ Tim struggled against Bruce’s hold for a second, and he felt like something inside him just broke. Just as quickly as the all-consuming rage had overcome him, it was gone and replaced by a soul-crushing sadness.

As if a switch had been flipped, Tim went from savagely fighting against Bruce, to lying crumpled on the mats; tears spilling from his eyes and sobs tearing from his chest. 

“Why aren’t I enough?” Tim cried. “Why can’t I be good enough? I know I’m not him. I know I’m not your son, but can’t you love me anyway? Can’t I be enough? I gave up everything for you. My family. My childhood. My future. What more do you want? What will be enough?”

“Tim,” Bruce said, releasing his hold on Tim and backing away from the boy.

“What is wrong with me?” Tim asked, voice shaking under the weight of his emotions as he curled into himself. “Why am I so unlovable? My parents didn’t want me. Every time you look at me, it’s like you’re searching for Jason. Conner chose Cassie. And now… Why do everyone leave me? Why won’t anyone love me? Why am I never enough?”

Bruce slowly moved towards Tim and gathered the crying teen into his arms. Tim clung to Bruce, crying into his mentor’s chest as his unstable emotions wrecked havoc through him. Bruce’s arms were strong but gentle around him. Tim could barely make out the soft words the man was saying. “You are so loved, Tim. Loved by me and Dick and Alfred. By your team and their mentors. The entire city of Gotham adores their Robin. There is nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. I love you so much.”


End file.
